


The Breath Before Us

by rewecca



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Underage Sex, Underage Sherlock
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewecca/pseuds/rewecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>豪门美少年终于求得如意姻缘。（雾）</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breath Before Us

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Breath Before Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264423) by [fayfayfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayfayfay/pseuds/fayfayfay). 



       Mycroft走近的时候Sherlock正站在外面。他知道Mycroft为什么过来，但他宁愿不知道。昨晚Sherlock让家人的最后一丝希望也破灭了：最后一位单身的alpha，来自大洋彼岸，财富颇为可观，而Sherlock拒绝了他——直截了当，毫无礼节可言。这让Holmes先生和夫人很窘迫，Mycroft则翻着白眼好像他没有一早就预见到这种情况的到来似的。  
       Sherlock没停下手中的活，不想让Mycroft洋洋得意。  
       “在你察觉到之前，就会变成一个大龄未婚omega，”他说，“为把你嫁出去他们会让你和Ned表亲结婚，之后你会怎样，在乡下给他生两个小崽，然后陷入头脑一片空白的境地？”Mycroft说教着，语调百无聊赖。  
       “试着控制一下你的嫉妒，”Sherlock说。蜂蜜在他的凝视下颤动欲滴。“倘若他们不是那么愚蠢的话，我也许能容忍他们，以此来获取我的独立自主，但是……”  
       “你从没有过独立自主，Sherlock，以后也不会有。”  
       Sherlock僵住。  
       “你长了个疙瘩，就在那儿，你知道。”Mycroft说，指了指他的鼻子然后走开了。  
  
——————————  
        
       Sherlock躺在床上，十四个小时没有离开他的位置。  
       “你要长褥疮了，”Mycroft在门口说，“或者变胖。”  
       “我又不像你。”他低声抱怨，然后继续被打断的思考。  
       Sherlock不用看也知道Mycroft还用肩膀倚着门框站在那里，姿态优雅精致，简直令人厌恶。身上的西装同他现在的年纪并不相符，谢顶也是如此。但他依然是Sherlock最好的朋友，可以这么说，就像你唯一的敌人就是你最重要的敌人一样。  
       Mycroft每天下午6点37分下班。自从Sherlock首次进入社交界便在上流社会中炙手可热后Mycroft就从伦敦搬回家中。  
       他们仍然几乎每晚都为Sherlock的追求者举办晚宴。Sherlock以为如果他一拒绝所有有地产的贵族，那么他的父母就会放弃，但事实却不是这样。Sherlock在过去四个月吃的东西比他这一生还要多：奶油浓汤、坚果馅饼、香料考蔬食、夹满肉馅的派、油煎香草、烤奶酪和水果。在他试图思考的时候它们搅动着他的肚子，夺走大脑的供血，在餐盘中嘲弄他，将他绑缚起来，好像他将会任由所有他不去握手的alpha摆布似的。  
       幸运的是，至少他有权力拒绝任何一位到访的男士或女士。在与Sherlock相处一晚后仍对他感兴趣的alpha少之又少，但即便他们能大度容忍那些侮辱、推理和判断，并依然追求Sherlock，不去和他握手，Sherlock仍然可以坚持己见。在他们的社会习俗中，如果omega与向他献殷勤的alpha握手，他们就不该再联络。Sherlock这些年从未碰过任何人，直到那件事情发生。  
       去年二月相当寒冷的一天，Sherlock发觉自己进入热潮期。他在椅子里呼吸，生平第一次对周遭的一切充耳不闻，同学们骚动起来，嗅着鼻子想知道发生了什么事的时候，他只能闭眼坐着。下课后Sherlock依然没动，直到教授离开很久才敢起身。他颤抖着膝盖把自己从座椅上的一片粘腻中拖起来。  
       那是Sherlock最后一次离开庄园。大部分情况下，这不会困扰到他。Sherlock活在当下，欣喜于自己所拥有的空间，让他能学习、研究，或是在屋外闲逛。大部分情况下，他都满足于在白天花大把时间凝视蜂巢，观察蜜蜂勤劳有活力地飞舞。但在其他的日子里，他觉得自己像只待宰的牛犊，被囚禁起来，身体颤抖不已，为献祭而浑身发软。  
       “记住我们今天有个晚宴。”Mycroft说。  
       “我们什么时候没有了？”Sherlock反问。  
       “你明白我的意思。”Mycroft温和地说，转身中溢满疲惫。  
  
———————————  
  
       一个小时之后，Sherlock站在Holmes庄园西部很远的一条细流中，水没过小腿，脚趾蜷曲在羊毛袜中。他忘了脱下它们。至少这次他记得脱了鞋，Mycroft走过来的时候它们正在河岸闪闪发光。  
       “你在干什么，”他问，“像个小男孩一样弄脏你的短裤？”  
       “快闭嘴，”Sherlock抱怨，“每次你一说话我就会变得更蠢一点儿。”  
       “至少它们不是新的，你的衣服。自从十二岁起你就穿着一样的短裤了，那时你开始疯了似的发育。”  
       “我发育得比较早而已！”  
       “这话留着跟你的产科医生说吧。”Mycroft冷漠地站在对面，假装没看见Sherlock的背部因为这打击而有一点点受伤地僵直。“晚宴。”他说着走开了。  
  
——————————  
  
       所以Sherlock记得晚宴的存在，然后又忘记了。之后他又记起来一回，接着又几乎将晚宴这件事从他的脑中完全删除。但后来，当他挂着苔藓和泥土浑身潮湿地穿过起居室时，他听到了John的声音。  
       “以前常去。”John说，一句话的结尾，或者也许是提醒他母亲什么事实，一些藏匿的缺点，某些会在他平稳个性上引起回荡的小问题，哦，是的，谜题！Sherlock背靠墙壁藏起来，他几乎能看到灰金色头发在那个人周围散发的光芒。  
       这个男人声音低沉语调优美，Sherlock不自觉地被他言谈中的某些特质吸引，突然间他发觉自己非常，非常好奇。  
       Sherlock回到房间，换了衣服，洗去脚上从长满发臭苔藓的池塘里粘上的泥，快速下楼。然后，他看见了John。  
       他看见了John，余下的世界在他们周围静止。这个男人，这个alpha，与众不同。他身体强壮，富有能力，硬朗又不失温和。他仰视着Sherlock，目光中却没有任何特别的期待。除了一丝愉悦的表情，他藏起所有情绪，基本上所有的情绪。Sherlock看着John，饱经风霜的身体、暗藏潜力的大脑，完美闪亮的双眼。John刚说了几句话，Sherlock就被一股全然的占有欲席卷全身，他知道John会是他的。  
       “你曾经中枪。”Sherlock说，John眼睛微微张大，脸上的纹路泄露出更多信息，关于他是谁、他想从Sherlock这得到什么以及仅仅是他为什么来这儿的线索。  
        John停下来。“精妙绝伦。”他说。  
       Sherlock竖起耳朵，微笑了。  
  
——————————  
  
       恋爱过程是种折磨。  
       Sherlock从没有耐心。Holmes夫人为协议约法三章，Holmes先生负责出谋划策。按理说，John应该要先联系他，但是他没有。按理说，Sherlock本不该触碰John，但是他做了，在他们见面的时候。喝茶时他第一次把手伸到John的手下，这个男人无意识地抽了口气。他不再说话转而看向Sherlock，Sherlock甚至记不起在John之前他是否如此想要过其他人。或许从来没有。  
       每一分钟Sherlock都渴望着John，希望他陪伴他，对他说话，和他一起行动。他们的整个社会构建在Sherlock顺从接受的基础之上，可为何他如此地想要主动出击，占有John一切的一切？他为什么就不能跟John同住，在一个简单的仪式过后把自己交托出去，在剩下的几十年里都被操到失去意识呢？那些极少数的日子里，他躺在床上，拒绝入睡，绝望的孤独和空虚席卷而来，五脏六腑因为对他的alpha，他的John的需要收缩着。  
  
——————————  
  
       如果恋爱过程是种折磨，那么热潮期简直就是地狱。Holmes家的佣人在他体温刚刚显示出发热症状时就把他锁进卧室，同时给他留下了水果、水、咸饼干还有红酒以抑制无休止的欲求。  
       他赤身裸体躺在床上，汗水浸湿了床单。惊慌失措的恐惧感潜入他的身体。之前的热潮期恐怖，甚至苦不堪言，但现在，现在他渴求的是某种实实在在的事物？哦，他如此渴望John，每一分钟，身体的每一寸。  
       他的手机就静静躺在那里。  
        _我想摸摸你。_ 这是开头，仅仅暗示着他的感觉。John的轮班应该刚刚开始。  
        _我需要感受你的皮肤。_ 他敲击键盘。 _我需要你的舌头我需要它和我的纠缠在一起。  
       我想我应该会喜欢你爱抚或者舔弄我的乳头，也许。  
       告诉我你会干我，求你。  
       干我的时候你会睁开眼睛还是闭上？  
       我想把你巨大的老二含进嘴里。你觉得我能含得下吗？  
       你觉得它在我的身体里会怎样？_  
       John从来没有回应。但下次他们见面，Sherlock要求看看John手机的时候，John的双手在颤抖。  
  
——————————  
        
       Mycroft又站到他门口。Sherlock一整天都没离开床，外面一片漆黑。他没睡觉。他已经好几天没睡了。  
       “你又这样了，”他说，“在床上。我以为Dr. Watson应该治好了你。”  
       “站着很无聊。”Sherlock说。  
       “除了John这样做的时候。”  
       “他用手杖。”Sherlock说。  
       “而他不需要。”  
       “看到没？这就是精彩之处。”Sherlock说，Mycroft沉默了一会儿，但仍待在那儿，透过门口看着他。  
       “情感，你不知那有多糟糕，”Mycroft拖长声音。“你不明白发生了什么，但还是会发生。他会充斥你的生活直到你无法思考。你感到挫败，却无法说出原因。然后你会怨恨他，”Mycroft继续说道。“你会怨恨他因为他不懂你，因为你的大脑将无法像原来一样运转。你们相互推阻，然后你会失去他。”  
       Mycroft看不到Sherlock的脸但确信他的肩膀因不安而僵硬。  
       “而当你失去他之后，你无法轻易回归正轨。你就此停住，那就是结局。你会暴露于世人眼中，然后被遗忘。”  
       Sherlock整张脸扭曲起来。焦虑如同箭雨一般射向他。  
       “父亲发送了邮件，”Mycroft说。“你已经订婚了。”  
       Mycroft走后Sherlock开始啜泣。Mycroft说的每句话都滑出了他的耳朵，就像黄油融化在煎饼上。他原先从不知道“不孤单”是什么样子。现在他知道有一个词可以形容， _订婚_ 。  
  
——————————  
  
       那天晚上Sherlock去找John。他无法控制地将自己整个贴上John，用身体和呼吸织成一条薄毯包围John。John的手抓上了他的臀瓣，他看着Sherlock绝望般地想要伸手进衣服中感受他，他看着Sherlock然后低诉着，“拜托，求求你。你太美了，Sherlock，你是我的。你的全部都是我的。”  
  
——————————  
       
       John仍然定期到访。有时候，母亲会问他和John的约会怎么样但他不记得了。他只记得坐在John对面凝视他的眼睛，感受平静、宁谧和光芒环绕着他。他只记得蜜蜂的嗡鸣，它们小而柔软的身体，采集蜂蜜，飞行路径，他用指明视线方向为借口，牵起John的手。他只记得用自己的唇去碾压John的，渴求着更多，他的肌肤，他的味道。  
       “一旦结了婚，你就不能什么事都不管了，”母亲说道，“你要学会打理庄园。”  
       Sherlock冷笑。  
       John才不会买一座庄园，永远都不会。  
  
——————————  
  
       之后，当想到他们婚礼的时候，Sherlock只能记起两次隐约听见说话的声音。他只记得衣服下的汗水，感觉像他的皮肤融化在苍白色的纯棉衬衫下。汗水汇聚到他的衣领滑下他的锁骨，流进衬衣流向他的乳头。他会记得John收紧下颚，手指上戒指散发的微微凉意。  
       他站立不住，但不知怎么居然能坚持到上车。  
       他浑身颤抖，血压降低，热潮全面来袭。耳后有一阵轻柔的低吟，一股温暖的充实感席卷他的小腹，血液涌到他的性器和内里的腺体。John就在他旁边，他整个身体都在John的包围之中；这个男人的味道足以使他口腔湿润。  
       忽然间他把头埋进John的上衣，隔着衣服闻着他腹部的味道。  
       “哦上帝啊……哦，Sherlock。”John声音颤抖，手覆上Sherlock的后脑。他的性器慢慢胀大，在裤子中收紧。Sherlock能感受到它就在自己头下，碰着他的脸颊和耳朵。他转过头用嘴覆上John裤子里的肿胀，听到John努力克制以免呻吟得太大声。  
       “求求你，John。”他说，而John，这个唯一会让他永不餍足的人，用明亮又理解的双眼注视着Sherlock。  
       “嘘，Sherlock，”他说，拍拍Sherlock的头，轻晃他的身体。“我会让你湿得不行，我会把你全部填满。”他这样保证着，“先用我的老二，再用我的精液。我要把你射得再也装不下，一直往外流。”  
       忽然间车门大敞，迎面而来的凉爽空气几乎让Sherlock哭喊出声。血液里的燥热和前额上的汗珠让这个舒适的秋日像北极一样寒冷。John在对他说话。  
       “拜托了，亲爱的。”他说，但Sherlock身体瘫软，简直要化成一摊水。John坚定有力的手臂绕过他的后背和双膝抱住了他。灰色的路面、门口的合叶、楼梯都在他眼前闪过，直到他感觉一张有着舒适凉意的坚实床板。John撑在他上方，几乎和他一样沉重地呼吸着。  
       他之前的热潮期很恼人，开始的时候是种折磨，接下来则是持续的痛苦空虚和无聊。而现在他所能感受的全部就是无尽的刺激：John的双手，嘴唇，胳膊。John，John，John。  
       每个不顾一切的吻，每个衣物下的碰触，曾经想象过的每个动作变成真实带着John双手抚上他的身体，脱下他的裤子，因他双腿间的湿润而爱慕地低吟。John在他的大腿间喘息，他赤裸着，倾身靠上Sherlock。Sherlock找回呼吸，身体内部收紧，热切滚烫，只想要John和他巨大的阴茎，那根正傲人地勃起贴着他小腹的阴茎。  
       John的手轻而易举滑进他的身体；Sherlock向后躺倒，大声呻吟，缠绵悠长。他用膝盖卡住John的手臂乞求着，“求你了，John。”  
       John眼中一片眩晕，但他简短快速地点了头。“好。”  
       Sherlock能够感受却看不到，John用手扶住粗长的性器埋进他的身体里。头部硕大坚硬， Sherlock渴求着John进入他的身体，而无心思考自己是否能容纳John。“求你了，John，求求你——”  
       John在他身体里，Sherlock尖叫着。内在的他因这兴奋和疼痛高歌，这美妙而绵长的至上快感，所有他想象了数月的事情，他所有的欲望。John的呼吸就在耳畔，Sherlock的双腿搭在他肩上，每次呼吸都是被压抑的低喘。  
       John撑在Sherlock耳旁，低头看着他。第一次，Sherlock觉得自己被看透，好像他的每一部分都在John面前展露，被他描绘、标记并无比自由。  
       John右手覆上Sherlock的小腹开始抽动，感受他的阴茎贯穿Sherlock的身体。这种感觉对Sherlock来说，无论外在还是内部，都太多了。他的阴茎开始充血，暖流从里到外冲刷着他，就像一团烈火。  
       “John，求求你，我就快到了。”Sherlock喘息着。John深深埋进他的身体，将他带上高潮，那感觉迅猛纯粹，像海浪般用力拍打着他的身体。  
       “我爱你，我爱你，”他说，“我美丽的Sherlock，我的。”John呻吟着，抓住Sherlock快速持续地在他体内抽插。Sherlock能够听到他们肉体撞击的声音，温暖湿润又光滑。  
       “在我体内成结。”他说。John摇了摇头。Sherlock感到John的结肿胀起来，又大又硬。Sherlock从未像渴望John的结在他身体里一样渴望过任何东西。即使他的身体粗暴地顶弄着Sherlock，John还是有些挣扎。“就那样做吧，求你了，John，结住我——”  
        于是在几个抽插之后，John在Sherlock的体内成结，他紧紧抱住Sherlock以至于那都有些疼痛。John尖叫着。高潮的涤荡让Sherlock视线一片空白，然后他低声呻吟，带着愉悦，带着爱意。  
  
——————————  
      
       Sherlock醒来，感受伦敦的气息。  
       John知道他不会去伦敦之外的任何地方。John如此体贴，富有洞察力。John的朋友不喜欢他，他没有家人，冰箱里塞满调味品和外卖，然后John遇见了他。  
       John给他准备了一间实验室，里面有各种瓶瓶罐罐。这是结婚礼物，他说。一件羊毛大衣挂在门上。Sherlock穿上它，大衣在他背后扫出戏剧性的一圈。  
       John宽厚粗糙的手掌抚上他的颈项，然后是下颚，然后头发，另一只手抓紧他的衬衣。John的嘴唇吻上他的太阳穴，然后是耳朵。  
       “不穿上它你哪儿都别想去，”John在他耳边低语。“我可不会让我的宝贝儿冻着自己。”  
       “当然了，John。”Sherlock回应，然后John离开了。Sherlock突然感到一阵寒冷。  
       当然，Sherlock一直往外跑。在醒来的一个小时之内，他就记住了公寓里每一个角落和缝隙，每粒尘埃的踪迹，每个老鼠窝（总共三处，都有十年时间以上，就藏在地板下），他们简单家具上的每个孔隙，一切都无聊到极点。  
       所以，Sherlock开始了他的收集工程。  
       不到一个星期，他就有了全新的、破旧的、样式过时的家具（跟那种他出生时妈妈为了赶时髦而一口气全扔掉的家具一样）。他有靠背椅，烂掉的桌子，装着漂白的老鼠骨架的罐子，一个从医院后台拿到的锥形烧瓶以及几把从小贩那儿买来的刀子。更重要的是，他结识了六个流浪儿，他们冒充学生劝导游客缴纳“地铁费”以谋生。Sherlock太年轻了，他们不知道该怀疑他还是崇拜他，不过几张英镑让这个问题很快有了答案。  
       John回家的时间不定，有时候是傍晚，有时候是清晨或白天，而Sherlock总能带回新的东西。  
       “要是知道不用花钱就能让我的配偶开心的话，我可能会早一点结婚的。”他说，爬上Sherlock被阳光和床单弄得暖暖的身体。  
       “不，你才不会，”Sherlock说，“你注定要拥有我。”他坚称。John的手伸到了床单之下，他的裤子和内裤不翼而飞。Sherlock仍因昨晚而湿润敞开。他的眼睛和皮肤还带着睡意的迟缓。但John抚摸着他，用肩膀架起Sherlock的两条腿，他的身体被欲望点燃。Sherlock已经预见到John抵着他的脖子呼吸加速，接近高潮时紧紧握住Sherlock腰部的样子，以及把火热倾洒进Sherlock身体时回荡的阵阵暖意。他开始颤抖，身体蓄势待发，疼痛般地渴求John的碰触。  
       “没错，”John微笑，沉入Sherlock的身体，如同之前的无数次。“只要你。”  
  
——————————  
  
       第一次进监狱的时候，Sherlock忘了穿他的大衣。他在拘留室里来回踱步，带着蔑视转来转去——就连酒鬼和捣乱分子看起来都穿了好几层衣服，而他直到被扔进这间该死的拘留室之后才意识到自己会有多冷。  
       他的第一反应是给Mycroft打电话，Sherlock结婚之后他也跟着搬回了伦敦。他们做兄弟这么久，一直并肩作战。他不能告诉父母。Mycroft是唯一可以理解他的人——他一次次行走在危险边缘，要么是冲动地想要违抗法律，要么是出于好奇。他开始意识到，Mycroft嘲笑他、恐吓他离开John的一切话语，事实上都只是嫉妒而已，他想让Sherlock留下来。Mycroft真的宁愿Sherlock留在Holmes庄园，这样他们就能一起感受孤独，成为荒谬怪异的人，而不是只剩他自己。  
       Sherlock讨厌Mycroft这么想。  
       然后，一个念头击中了他：John！  
       John现在是他的丈夫。John是他的同盟。他必须给John打电话。  
       他迅速冲到栅栏前：“我要打个电话！”  
  
————————————  
  
       John匆匆忙忙冲进来，脸颊被外面的风吹得发红。他的嘴唇暗粉微微张开，在他和一两个看守说话的时候，Sherlock坐在木质长椅上凝望他。  
       一个看上去就很讨厌的狱警把Sherlock从拘留室领出来。John离他几步开外，然后越来越近。  
       “一位绅士来接你了，”狱警说，“你爸爸这么晚还愿意出门你可真够幸运的。”  
       一开始Sherlock感到困惑。他父亲没出门，而是在家里，很可能在睡觉，很可能谢顶又厉害了一点，比上次Sherlock见他的时候又老了一些。然后他恍然大悟：哦。  
       John一直对他们彼此的年龄有些敏感。Sherlock看向John，不出所料，他顺从地微微低头，好像在对他道歉。  
       “我父亲在乡下，”意识到自己在做什么之前Sherlock已经开口。“这是我的丈夫，Dr. John Watson。显而易见。”  
       “哦！请原谅我，没有，呃，没有发觉——”  
       “你当然没有，”Sherlock说，“对戒？你甚至都闻不到我们的气味吗？白痴。蠢货。太明显了。”  
       John高高扬起头颅把一个吸着鼻涕、低声咕哝的Sherlock第一百次拖出这幢建筑。  
       外面下雪了。  
       “上帝啊，我是个变态。”John看盯着他的鞋子。过了几秒钟，Sherlock无法自抑地大笑出来。  
       “鉴于我是被关进牢里的那个，通常情况下应该是你责骂我才对吧？”Sherlock问。“不，John，” 然后他正色说，“也许殷切可以形容，但你绝不是变态。”他笑着，John摇摇头。  
       “不，对你来说我太老了，你知道，Sherlock。我不……”  
       “别犯傻，”Sherlock冷笑，“没有其他人能拥有我。我不会让你之外的任何人拥有我。”  
       双手捧起John的脸庞，两个人就那样站着，让干燥冰冷的雪花轻巧地落在他们前额的发丝上，落在他们眼旁。融化的雪花让John的睫毛粘成了几缕。他们冰凉裸露的双手抵着对方，身体的其他部位也一样。Sherlock干燥的唇瓣吻上了爱人的。他心跳平缓，确保每一个心跳后，John都会撞击回来，扑通，扑通，扑通。就像Sherlock身后仅仅一步之遥，John一直在那里，追随着他。  
  
———————— End ————————


End file.
